


Hemophilia

by yingfei



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Love Bites, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Succubus, Vampire Bites, WIP, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: Demitri visits Morrigan for a night of pleasure. (MorriganxDimitri Oneshot. WIP.)
Relationships: Morrigan Aensland/Demitri Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	Hemophilia

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH WIP I'LL PROBABLY FINISH THIS IN JANUARY OR FEBRUARY.

**i.**

A SUCCUBUS WHICH OF WHOM SLUMBERED at the peak of the night despite the presence of an intrigued male was neither to be trusted in being sincerely reposed or underestimated in strength and vigor.

That was a saying that Demitri recalled as he gazed at Morrigan, the Great Succubus Queen of Makai, the beauty that humans of the day innocently took second looks at when she was in her human disguise—the vixen that the creatures of the night bared their teeth and swirled their lips over in her true natural form of supernatural seduction and sexuality.

_The charmer. The enchanted—_ the epitome of a woman blessed and born with the image of enticement.

…

The heels of Demitri’s brown boots stabbed at the hard stool of one of the windows in Morrigan’s ornate and lascivious bedroom; the chilly air of late October came inside the decorated room with a passion and bristled against the blue and red cape of the tall brunet.

In reticence and obscurity, the vampire landed unto the floor below him, his expression one of pondering and with not well-hidden shimmers of fervor. He began to stroll towards the still woman that was in front of him and used his right hand to cover the right side of his body via his cape.

Morrigan was nude, save for a white silk cover that her ample breasts and curvaceous demeanor still could be detected under. Her seafoam-shaded locks laid upon her pat and spiraled around like a massive wave’s interjection with alabaster sand and oceanic minerals.

Maximoff’s left hand reached for the miniature bat-wings that were attached to Aensland’s head, the scene almost akin to an obsessed phantom who has finally been able to ravish and be intertwined with his divine Christine—

In an instant, however, where an animalistic aileron once stood, there was nothing but green sparks that quickly dispelled from existence. The sea of long tresses and the voluptuous figure below it were nowhere to be found.

_“My, my…”_

Demitri turned around. The window he entered into Morrigan’s dwellings from was shut closed, and thus what little light there was in the room had been forced to disperse, and yet even in such a dim room, the scarlet optics of Demitri shunned passionately with a frustrated, coiled display of erotic hunger.

_“What were you in the attempt to do, dear Demitri?”_

Morrigan’s erotic, bare form had retrieved the signature black leotard she always donned, her fuschia, bat-patterned stockings, and her calf-lengthed, obsidian boots. On the demonic queen’s face was a smirk below mint-green eyes that glowed in anticipation and the natural playful, craving sensation that succubus were known for. 

With a faint chuckle, Morrigan pulled down the left feathered strap of her one-piece garment, not enough to reveal her nipple, but enough for the pink nub to almost pop out.

“If you are here for a night of intercourse,” Morrigan said as she put the strap back in place, “then I am truly curious as to how your lust is so strong that you attempted to strike at my hours of rest….perhaps it is best for you to show exactly what you planned to have done _right now?_ ”

The female monster did not flinch as she was clutched by her waist and thrown to her bed like a mere rag doll, the sighting of anticipation even more escalated in her green orbs.

**ii.**

“How _awful—_ this outfit is my _favorite._ ”

Morrigan looked down at the shredded upper portion of her one piece suit. The culprit who ruined the attire simply tore off more sections and areas of the outfit, and he then burned away the thigh area of the female’s cosmetic hosiery.

Demitri’s grin was wide and one of thirst—of unashamed bloodlust. Morrigan’s erect left nipple was between his cuspids, and he pressed down on the nub at a level that was only an inch away from breaking the pale pink skin of the areola, so tempted to taste the lush cruor of the succubus he yearned to lay with for years.

When the vampire removed his mouth from the large mound that was in front of him in order to burn off the knee area of the stockings that brushed against both sides of his hips, the succubus in his hold lowered herself down and licked around the bare right shoulder of the giant male. 

With a dignified expression, the empress bit into the shoulder of the other supernatural being. Demitri eyed the blood that poured down from himself before he then peered in confusion at the woman, and Morrigan removed her mouth from Demitri’s shoulder to look up at him with an expression that even for a succubus could almost be _too_ sexually deviant.

“You are not the _only_ one with the infatuation of seeing red omit from clear and markless skin, dear Demitri.”

Demitri said nothing, and simply moved Morrigan from his lap unto her bed back first, and once again, he had his tongue and teeth around her erect left nipple.

This time, the brunet pierced his fangs at the pink sfârc. 

As crimson poured down and Morrigan made a sound that depicted heavy pleasure albeit with a few yelps of pained hisses, he groped and rubbed at the bottom of the breast, and his large digits left rough imprints on the soft skin.

Demitri licked all of it off her teat, and even consumed the sanguine leftover droplets. He made a harsh grab at her right bottom cheek, and when he finally stopped his assault on the left side of her chest, he moved towards the right.

“I expect nothing less from you,” the vampire responded, and then, like a being not of the great and prideful and victorious member of the Maximoff but like a fool whom only knew of carnal instinct, once again indulged himself into the ample bosom of the irresistible monarch in front of him.

**iii.**

Demitri was silent _—mute._

From the usually conceited bloodsucker’s mouth were no words of mockery or perversion. He did not inquire of Morrigan if she was in enjoyment of his actions. He did not lay out to the green-haired succubus his half-violent wishes to see her whole body spill blood and be marked everywhere.

There was no need for sound from Maximoff. The only necessary noises to be let out and heard were the moans and pleasure-tinted words of Aensland.

“To think a vampire such as you could give me such _pleasure…! Oh, Demitri!_ ”

Morrigan slowly unraveled parts of her bed’s covers that she had gripped in her state of high ecstasy. Her beautiful strands of teal were sprayed against her fluffed pillows—her bangs covered most of her two eyes that radiated with murkiness—and her cheeks were flushed the same color as roses. 

With a sound almost like a _mewl,_ Morrigan snatched the spiky, upward ends of Demitri’s hair, and pushed him further to her core that dripped with a copious amount of sweet juices.

In the pitch blackness of the room, Demitri’s red eyes had flared up so brightly and passionately that Demitri was certain that, to Morrigan, he was more akin to a desperate incubus instead of a famed vampire.

Of course, if that was the case, then the male was sure that his appearance would only incite the Scottish woman even more. 

Maximoff grabbed at the well-rounded, soft hips of Aensland and moved her forward. His tongue reached into her wet insides even more, and ignoring her cries of pleasure, he twirled his pink muscle even more around her essence.

Morrigan crossed her legs harshly around Demitri, her moans developed stutters and voice cracks, and as she gripped so hard on her behind seat behind her that she almost ripped through it, Demitri’s eyes continued to omit a predatory, aroused glare at the beauty that laid herself before him.

With it inside her essence, the male rolled around his tongue—Morrigan gasped, and her voice cut off into a short but strong shriek. Demitri, in response, fastened the rate at which he indulged himself to her wet, warm insides, almost hypnotized by the sweetness from it.

With one more glance at the succubus in all her dazed glory, Demitri satiated himself with Morrigan’s lush core, her moans music to his ears, bed covers gripped and wrinkled zealously and sturdily.

**iv.**

Scarlet.

It was scarlet that fell and splattered from Morrigan’s shoulders. Demitri took in the blood, groaned, and clenched down roughly on the penetrated skin. His left hand cupped at her right breast, and he used his right hand to hold at the left side of her hip.

His member was aimed at her entrance, only a few inches from coming in contact with her lower area. In the darkness did his eyes once more shine like sparkled rubies. The brunet moved his right hand to her left thigh, and lifted her leg up.

“The proud, _beautiful_ empress of the Aensland clan, laid before me like a frenzied and sex-hungry _curvă,_ yet with a sense of class and standards unknown to the sway of the typical succubus…”

Demitri fastened his hands around the straight, long and silky teal locks of the woman, and took short but deep sniffs of the peony fragrance that eradicated from her resplendent tresses. He moved his tool up and down the folds of Morrigan, which made the female rise herself up to meet with his movements.

“Beautiful. I almost feel myself losing all sense just being this close to your ever soul...even for a creature born to tempt men, you have the captivation that goes beyond your species’ abilities...”

Morrigan removed his hands from her hair, and simply told the other being, “You should have then seized me the second we past foreplay. I am ready as you are, and wish for a partner who stagger stead of initiating his fantasies do I not.”

Demitri took one look at her and guffawed, a smirk on his face.

“Do not complain when it becomes overwhelming.”

With that, he entered her roughly and quickly. He made sure that his member went inside her as far as it could go. Morrigan gave no verbal response as he did so, which made Demitri frown. 

He wanted to see her crumbling under her as if she were a mere maiden, a mere virgin—as if she were a mere little defenseless _human,_ even. He thrived for years on a fantasy where everything she was and is would be succumbed and restrained by his hold, and he was determined to see it through.

She was his. All his. _Only his._

_“Mine…all mine,”_ Dimitri growled out as he buried his head between Morrigan’s shoulders and once more sucked her blood. 

Mine. _Mine mine mine mine._ That was all that went through Dimitri’s head as he began to furiously plunge his prod into the very well wet and soft insides of his dear Morrigan, not giving her any moment to rest or process how furiously (find another word) he ravished (found another word) her.

_Mine._ It meant nothing that she was a creature that was powered by seducing men and receiving physical infatuation and pleasure from them—he would be the only man to ravish her in such a way.

Morrigan moaned and licked her lips. _“All yours…?”_

“All mine...your breasts, your hips, your thighs, your insides...they’re all _mine, mine, mine…_ ”

Morrigan gave a small chuckle and cupped at his cheek.

“I need not to chain myself to just you or any other man, for I am—and will _always_ be—my own woman,” Morrigan responded despite ecstasy and enjoyment clearly in her teal eyes. 

Dimitri growled and thrusted harder in response, and the male then licked at the female’s neck when her moans increased in volume.

“I won’t let you leave my

It was scarlet that dri down Throughout the many decades that the two royals have known each other, Demitri 

Her bust was large, but did not lopsided 

Morrigan Aensland was a beautiful succubus who from just the flash of her eyes could captivate any man.

(Ride ride ride)

**v.**

Demitri flew out the window, his last sight of Morrigan before he turned his head forward being her wide smile and bright green eyes shining in amusement and satisfaction at him.


End file.
